


Крылья

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Загробная жизнь совсем не напоминает Валгаллу. И пусть герои чувствуют себя в значительной степени живыми, упростит ли прохождение через точку невозврата их отношения?
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

> В загробном мире встречаются только те пары, которые были крепко эмоционально привязаны друг к другу при жизни.

Кирхайс толкнул стеклянную дверь и вышел на улицу.

Солнце висело низко, над самыми крышами домов, подсвечивая тягучим красным золотом окна. Каменная мостовая влажно блестела после дождя. Была Осень.  
Царица Осень властвовала в этом городе большую часть года. Зато если она была в настроении, то теплым мягким вечерам не было конца.

Кирхайс знал это — просто знал. Так же, как то, что должен идти вперед, свернуть на втором перекрестке направо, пройти по аллее и выйти к площади Прибытия. Идти минут двадцать — не близко и не далеко. Достаточно, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, благо в этот час никто не потревожит его размышления неосторожным окриком.  
Город пустынен и мертв. Он действительно мертв, как и его жители, — это часть знания, которым обладал Кирхайс. Правда, он так и не смог понять — закатное или рассветное солнце подсвечивало багряные кроны? Рассвет, наверное. Солнце двинется дальше, только когда они встретятся. Он и Райнхард. 

Еще Кирхайс не знал, сколько прошло времени с момента собственной смерти. Каким будет Райнхард? Таким же, как и раньше? Или он изменился? Какой он теперь? Молодой? Старый? Но он еще помнил, иначе Кирхайс не проснулся бы никогда. Теперь же шел по мостовой, и шаги эхом отражались от стен: «Ско-ро. Ско-ро. Ско-ро», — бормотали они в такт.

Площадь замерла в ожидании. Даже фонтаны текли ровно, без брызг — будто и вода в них остановилась. Их было четыре по четырем сторонам света. Каменные фигуристые девушки держали скрижали с выписанными именами. Считалось, что на них перечень всех жителей города, но из-за воды было не рассмотреть букв — и это тоже было частью знания.

Кирхайс не удивлялся, что некоторые вещи просто возникали в его голове. Как, например, понимание, что за углом есть кафе, которое откроется, как только новый житель прибудет в город. Именно туда стоит отвести Райнхарда, чтобы поговорить. Хозяйка, румяная женщина без возраста, ответит на все их вопросы. У Райхарда будет множество вопросов, да и Кирхайс хотел бы узнать больше о том, что ждет их дальше.

Между фонтанами на площади стояла обычная неказистая дверь. Из-под облезшей краски проглядывало дерево. Дверь никуда не вела, и вместе с тем Кирхайс точно знал, что Райнхард пройдет через нее, поэтому вытянулся, сложил руки за спиной и приготовился ждать.

Солнце сдвинулось, и дверь перечеркнул луч — желтый на черно-сером фоне.  
Интересно, для каждого своя дверь?

Кирхайс так внимательно смотрел на нее, что чуть не пропустил момент, когда она открылась и через нее прошел самый прекрасный человек в мире. Тот, кого Кирхайс так долго ждал.

Мужчина, похожий на Райнхарда, как старший брат, раздраженно поправил длинные волосы — они гривой укрывали его, спускаясь ниже плеч. Фасон мундира был Кирхайсу не знаком, как и форма белого, спускающегося до самой земли плаща.  
Прибывший изумленно оглядел ближайшую к нему фигуру фонтана, потом все же посмотрел перед собой. 

Кирхайс перестал дышать, только улыбка сама собой расплылась на лице.

— Добро пожаловать, Ваше Величество, — Кирхайс еле удержал себя от поклона. Обращение к другу как к императору было скорее отзвуком предсмертной просьбы, чем уважительным отношением.

— Ты ждал меня, Кирхайс, — Райнхард едва улыбнулся, будто обрадовался не столько встрече, сколько тому, что его домыслы оправдались. — Но я больше не император.

— Как? — вместо того, чтобы сделать шаг вперед, Кирхайс отшатнулся. Неужели свергли?

Такой длинноволосый Райнхард оказался старше. Кирхайс никогда не думал о том, что тот будет старше, взрослее, опытней. Даже в течение тех пятнадцати минут ожидания на площади, когда он был уверен, что ему навстречу должен выйти седой старик. Этот Райнхард был молод, но он много что видел. Он не бежал навстречу, не ерошил волосы, не обнимал, заглядывая в глаза, и его совершенно не интересовало, что Кирхайс делал все это время.

Он смотрел — иначе. Печальнее. Будто в нем надломилось что-то за те годы, которые он был среди живых. И Кирхайс не знал, что именно. Он вообще ничего не знал о том, что происходило там.

— Я умер, — просто ответил Райнхард. — Императором стал мой сын. Александр-Зигфрид.

Райнхард горько улыбнулся и впервые посмотрел Кирхайсу в глаза. Это был холодный взгляд повелителя вселенной.

— Я... — Кирхайс запнулся. Кто этот Александр, в честь которого Райнхард назвал своего ребенка? Кто женщина, которая стала императрицей? Почему Райнхард умер? И, главное, как подойти к нему и обнять? Как смириться с внезапно нахлынувшей ревностью? Как понять, было ли его, Кирхайса, ожидание не напрасным?

— Пойдемте, Райнхард, тут рядом есть кафе. Мы можем позавтракать и поговорить.  
Райнхард кивнул, поднес руку к груди, поморщился, будто забыл, зачем это сделал, и быстро подошел вплотную.

— Ты ждал меня, — утверждение, не вопрос. В фразе звучали стальные нотки — таким голосом Райнхард вел в бой тысячи солдат. 

— Да, — прошептал Кирхайс и привычно перестал дышать, когда Райнхард намотал его челку на палец и притянул к себе.

— Ты стал еще выше, за это время, — улыбка этого человека походила на улыбку Райнхарда, которого Кирхайс помнил.

— Нет. Если только совсем немного.

Райнхард отступил, подобный отливу, и скомандовал:

— Веди. Ты лучше меня знаешь этот город.

Разубеждать его Кирхайс не стал. Несмотря на годы в «спячке», он, похоже, действительно знал о жизни после смерти больше, чем друг детства.

***

Райнхард шел, приветливо улыбаясь жителям. Кажется, он с некоторым недоумением и смирением отнесся к их общему равнодушию. Он больше не был особенным. В этом мире каждый был однажды не таким, как все, и каждый однажды умер. Половина ждала, запертая в домах-капсулах, половина вышла через дверь на площадь. Не было ничего особенного в истории Райнхарда фон Мюзеля и Зигфрида Кирхайса.  
Вернее, для Кирхайса Райнхард все еще был единственным. Просто непривычным. Другим. 

Колокольчик на двери приветливо звякнул, пропуская их в кафе. Кирхайс только мельком глянул на стилизованные указатели залов и выбрал ближайший, с большими окнами, чтобы можно было изучать улицу. Да, так они будут на виду у всех, но кому какое дело?.. 

Город ожил, солнце — все же это был рассвет — лениво поползло вверх в зенит, торговки выкатили на улицу тележки, горожане неспешно прогуливались, детей почти не было, но это не удивляло. И даже в этом кафе, месте первой встречи, уже были посетители. Кирхайс слышал приглушенные мужские голоса из соседнего зала.

Райнхард выбрал столик с креслами. Сел, элегантно закинув ногу на ногу. Даже когда он был ниже, то смотрел сверху вниз. Кирхайс замялся, отчего показалось, будто он сел напротив, только дождавшись разрешающего кивка. Движения друга стали иными. Райнхард двигался плавнее, мягче, был не столь порывист, как Кирхайс запомнил его.

Райнхард милостиво кивнул, когда им сервировали кофе, — не потому, что хотел оскорбить хозяйку, просто был вежлив на свой лад. Он долго вдыхал запах, перед тем как сделать маленький глоток.

— Удивительно. Я думал, что не буду чувствовать вкус.

— Тут можно даже чувствовать боль, — осторожно сказал Кирхайс. Сам он немного обжегся о горячую чашку.

— Что ты знаешь об этом мире? — не просьба, приказ. В словах Райнхарда было больше приказов, чем помнил Кирхайс. Огненный мальчик остался только в памяти. 

— Не очень много. И я не смогу объяснить свое знание. Мы тут, — Кирхайс обвел рукой пустынный зал, — мертвецы. Это посмертие. Но посмертие не для всех. Разные люди попадают в разные миры. Если двое любили друг друга, то у них есть шанс встретиться, например, здесь. Поэтому, умерев, я ждал, как в летаргическом сне. Меня разбудили за несколько минут до твоего прихода.

— Все так, — Райнхард рассеянно кивнул, больше погруженный в свои мысли.

— Я думал, ты будешь старше, — не сдержался Кирхайс. — Сколько времени прошло?

— Четыре года. Я представлял себе Хель иначе.

— Славному воину подобает очнуться в Валгалле, — улыбнулся Кирхайс. — Но мне кажется, что жизнь после смерти оказалась не такой, как мы оба представляли.

— Я умер в постели, больным, — безразлично сказал Райнхард и сделал еще один глоток. 

Кирхайс провел ладонью по шее. Она должна была саднить после раны, но, похоже, смерть оказалась лучшим на свете врачом.

Снова подошла официантка. Не спрашивая, она поставила перед каждым из них по пирожному: воздушное тесто, желтоватый крем и красное, похожее на запекшуюся кровь желе поверх.

— Где я? — требовательно спросил ее Райнхард. Ему было все равно, что недоверие больно кольнуло Кирхайса.

— Ты умер, мой мальчик, — ласково улыбнулась женщина. — Но ты не договорил, поэтому оказался здесь. Это мир для тех, кто не успел обсудить все при жизни.

— Отсюда можно уйти? — тон больше подходил для допроса, чем для разговора с женщиной.

— Да, ты волен делать то, что захочешь. Это большой мир. Целая Галактика.

— И что после?

— У каждого свой путь. Нет одного ответа.

Жестом Райнхард отпустил ее, видимо, удовлетворенный услышанным. Кирхайс сидел, не шевелясь, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Я долго болел, Кирхайс, и видел тебя не раз и не два. Потом, правда, приходил в себя. Как я могу быть уверен, что это действительно смерть, а не игры моего разума? Может быть, это всего лишь милость агонии. 

— Даже если так, не стоит ли насладиться этой милостью?

— И сдаться болезни, Кирхайс? Хотя раньше ты никогда не отвечал мне. И, конечно же, не спорил. Я почти забыл, что ты можешь быть не согласен со мной, господин Советник, — Райнхард подпер щеку ладонью и уставился в окно, так похожий на себя прежнего.

Против воли Кирхайс залюбовался, хотя длинные волосы выглядели непривычно.

— Никогда не думал, что стану твоим Советником. Мне казалось, что это место займет другой.  
Стоило бы назвать имя, но Кирхайс не хотел напоминать Райнхарду об Оберштайне. Нет, он не винил его в своей смерти, но как сложились их отношения? 

— Нет никого, кто понимал бы меня так же, как ты, Кирхайс.

Кирхайс попробовал пирожное. Оно оказалось воздушно-нежным, ваниль чуть горчила, а желе давало приятную кислинку.

— Что я еще пропустил, кроме собственного повышения? — улыбка вышла невеселой.

— Ты знаешь про Ройенталя? — Райнхард изучающе посмотрел на Кирхайса, будто испытывал.

— Нет, — Кирхайс не знал ничего, что случилось после его смерти. В голове начали роиться предположения одно другого страшнее.

— Адмирал Ян умер.

— Ты победил его, — сказал Кирхайс с гордостью.

— Нет, он был убит предателем, когда летел на переговоры. Он остался непревзойденным стратегом.

Райнхард сказал это так равнодушно-обыденно, что Кирхайсу стало страшно. Что происходило с Райнхардом? Что могло так изменить его? Четыре года назад он бы впал в ярость, поняв, что ему не удалось одержать верх в бою. Теперь же ему стало будто все равно.

Кирхайс хотел было что-то возразить, но Райнхард предостерегающе поднял руку и напрягся, как перед прыжком. После секундного ожидания он стремительно поднялся с кресла. Голос стальными нотками зазвенел в кафе, как если бы он обращался к солдатам на плацу, только в нем басовито переливалась черная ярость.  
Кирхайс увидел две фигуры в синем и сером плащах. При первых раскатах они замерли, а потом медленно обернулись.

— Оберштайн! — Райнхард сделал несколько шагов вперед, но лучше бы он оставался на месте. Его вид был устрашающ. — Кто позволил вам приходить сюда? 

Оберштайн с достоинством поклонился, и следом за ним поклонился его спутник. Кирхайс не сразу узнал Ройенталя. Тот стал массивней, будто выше и шире в плечах. Возможно, дело было в новых знаках различия. Его плечи, несомненно, украшал гросс-адмиральский плащ. Иного и быть не могло. 

— Как вы осмелились предать меня и ослушаться моего приказа, — на лице Райнхарда отобразилась маска легкого презрения, быстро сменившаяся гневной. — Вы должны были явиться ко мне, когда я вас звал, но мне сказали, что вы заняты. Вы были заняты… этим?

— Ваше Величество…

— Молчать. Я не разрешал вам раскрывать рот. Вы должны подчиняться. Разве у вас был приказ умереть? Отвечайте!

Райнхард гневно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Казалось, еще немного, и он бросится на Оберштайна.

— Это был террористический акт, ваше величество, — Оберштайн сдержанно поклонился.

— И вы хотите сказать, что вы умерли без вашего на то желания?

Оберштайн молчал, опустив руки по швам. Кирхайсу стало жаль его. Люди не выбирают, когда жить, а когда умереть. И даже если они приняли решение, есть ли смысл так изливать на них ярость? Ничего уже не изменить.

Ройенталь стоял чуть поодаль, не делая и попытки встать рядом с Оберштайном, будто прятался в его тени.

— Вы гросс-адмирал, если я правильно понимаю новые знаки различия? — Кирхайс улыбнулся, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Поздравляю.

— Посмертно, — Ройенталь едва шевелил губами, отчего голос звучал приглушенно, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Райнхард заметил. 

Кирхайсу стало жутко от поединка взглядов. Похоже, Ройенталю тоже достанется доля монаршьего гнева.

— Бергергрюн мертв, если вам интересно, — отчетливо произнес Райнхард.

Кирхайс не успел спросить, так как Ройенталь побледнел еще больше.

— Миттермайер тоже ответил перед вами за мои решения?

— Нет. Он жив. Был жив, по крайней мере, когда уходил я. Теперь ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Вы уже встретили здесь Лютца?

— Нет, Ваше Величество, — Ройенталь все же согнулся в поклоне, и Кирхайсу стало страшно в который раз за вечер — так неестественно выглядел этот поклон.

— Вон, — император отпустил вассалов легким взмахом руки.

Райнхард откинул плащ и, не дожидаясь, пока двое уйдут, сел за столик. 

Официантка тут же подошла и поставили перед ним другое пирожное, взамен нетронутого. На этот раз с карамельно-желтой шапкой крема сверху.

— О многом же еще вам надо поговорить, — улыбнулась она, но Райнхард будто не заметил ее.

Он сидел, глубоко погруженный в себя, и Кирхайсу как никогда хотелось его обнять, но он просто сидел напротив, не смея спросить, что еще произошло с момента их расставания.

Солнце лениво катилось по небу, Кирхайс не испытывал ни голода, ни жажды, хотя вкус еды ему понравился. У посмертия были свои приятные стороны.

Еще можно было беззастенчиво рассматривать Райнхарда, который не шевелясь смотрел в чашку с давно остывшим кофе. Разве что иногда по лицу пробегала ожесточенная дрожь. Наверное, он заново проживал все то, что произошло.

— Сегодня ты познакомился с первым предателем династии Лоэнграммов, — сказал он наконец, будто вспомнив, что Кирхайс сидит напротив.

— Смерть еще не предательство. Человек не волен….

Райнхард прервал его жестом.

— Я про Ройенталя. Я разделил с ним все, чего достиг. Флот, земли. От него требовалось только следовать моим приказам, но он поднял мятеж и проиграл. Проиграл даже не мне, Миттермайеру.

— Мне казалось, они неразлучны. Получается, что… Миттермайер убил друга? — Кирхайс замер от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Не своими руками. Предателя тоже предали, в попытке выслужиться передо мной, — Райнхард снова уставился в чашку, но быстро добавил: — Покажи мне город. Тут душно.

Кирхайс знал, что в кафе не надо платить, что в этом мире нет денег. Райнхард, казалось, даже не задумался об этом. 

Они блуждали без цели, пока не вышли к морю. Ветер доносил пряный запах гниющих водорослей, но Райнхард остановился.

Балюстрада сдерживала плащ, а волосы развевались свободно. Ветер дул будто со всех сторон, перекрывая шум волн, терзающих берег. 

Райнхард посмотрел на воду, после чего поднял глаза к небу.

— Я завоевал галактику, как и обещал тебе, Кирхайс, но потом отдал ее.

— Мне жаль только, что не пришлось ждать тебя дольше, — грустно улыбнулся Кирхайс. Каким пришел бы Райнхард, если бы прожил полную жизнь? Или тогда Кирхайс мог бы и не дождаться?..

Будто опустошенный встречей с морем, Райнхард дал отвести себя домой. Кирхайс с легкостью нашел дорогу — дом призывно манил его тайным свечением.

Огромная стеклянная дверь, как оказалось, была просто дверью. Дальше были холл, кухня, гостиная, лестница к спальням. Их было две, но в одной из спален стояла большая кровать. Кирхайс знал, что это его спальня и дом тоже был его. Райнхард же был гостем. Чувствовал ли он это?..

В шкафу нашлось вино. Райнхард щедро налил себе в бокал и спросил:

— Если я чувствую вкус, то могу ли опьянеть? Могу ли напиться? Что дальше? Какие тут правила? Что, если я их нарушу? Как я могу знать, что это действительно загробный мир, а не Хель?

— Тебе недостаточно, что ты увидел того, кто должен быть жив? — осторожно спросил Кирхайс, забирая бокал.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Райнхард напивался, чтобы пытался забыться в их первый новый день.

Гладить по длинным волосам оказалось непривычно. Они будто не заканчивались никогда. Поцелуй же был горьким. Наверное, от вина, которое Райнхард успел пригубить.

— Что случилось с тобой за эти годы, Райнхард? Что произошло? — Кирхайс спрашивал, не надеясь на ответ. Ему просто нравилось стоять, прижимая Райнхарда к себе, как когда-то давно.

— У меня умер ты, — выдохнул Райнхард ему в шею. — Я пытался прийти раньше, но не мог. Умер Фаренхайт, Ян, Лютц, поднял мятеж Ройенталь — умер. И даже Оберштайн умер раньше, чем я. Тебе пришлось ждать. 

Кирхайс продолжал гладить его по волосам, давая выговориться.

— Я… я был с фройляйн Мариендорф. Так получилось. Я не хотел. Она не ушла и...  
— И твоего сына зовут Александр-Зигфрид, — улыбнулся Кирхайс. — Я не думал, что ты женишься, но, наверное, правильно, что у тебя остался ребенок. Просто хорошо. Я хотел бы посмотреть на него.

Райнхард замер, не сразу подняв лицо. Глаза светились знакомым Кирхайсу азартом. Кажется, это был тот самый Райнхард, которого он знал. Неостановимый, страстный, яркий. 

— Это идея, Кирхайс! Не просто так же появились истории о призраках. Может быть, найдется способ для тебя увидеть его! И Ройенталю тоже может быть интересно, у него тоже есть ребенок.

— Мне показалось, что вы поссорились.

Райнхард отмахнулся.

— Ему достаточно начать говорить. В конце концов, мятеж был в прошлой жизни, и я лично восстановил его в звании. 

— Сейчас мы не пойдем его искать. Тут не принято ночью ходить по улицам или сидеть в гостиной. Мы должны подняться в спальню.

— Мы обязательно должны спать? — Райнхард требовательно посмотрел снизу вверх, и Кирхайс поборол искушение поцеловать его в нос.

— Нет. Спать совершенно не обязательно.

***

Оскар разрешил себе поежиться от холода и снова замер. Вроде бы и холодно не было, но его будто знобило. Может быть, так выглядело предвкушение, которое он загнал внутрь себя и запретил себе о нем думать.

Ему было все равно, кто выйдет из портала. Почти все равно. Если та, «живая» жизнь сложилась удачно, то единственный, кто мог бы прийти к нему — Эта Женщина, но ее Оскар не хотел видеть.

Остальные должны были забыть о нем и вспоминать разве что на годовщину коронации Райнхарда. Должен же кто-то тщательно проверить, что позорная страница истории не вытащена наружу вездесущими журналистами.

О нем должны были забыть. Так было бы лучше для всех. И Феликсу следовало быть Миттермайером, но никак не Ройенталем. Мало ли чьего ребенка мог усыновить Волк Бури. Райнхард должен был найти пару, да и он откликнулся бы на зов Кирхайса, и только. Об Оберштайне Оскар старался не думать. У того тоже должна была быть своя жизнь. Долгая, размеренная, полноценная. В награду за всю ненависть, которая ему досталась. Умирание сделало Оскара спокойнее. Его участь — следовать судьбе. 

Портал задрожал серебряной пленкой, звуки стихли, и рябь раскрылась, выпуская человека.

— Сколько времени прошло, Оберштайн? — спросил Оскар вместо приветствия.

— Двести двадцать два дня, — Оберштайн легко сошел на землю.

Он не оглядывался по сторонам, не казался растерянным. Он выглядел как человек, который знал, куда должен прийти.

«Мало», — чуть не сорвалось у Оскара с языка, но он решил побыть радушным хозяином.

— Пойдемте. Надо завершить ритуал.

Они молчали весь недолгий путь до кафе. Оскар хотел бы рассмотреть витрины магазинчиков, мимо которых они проходили, — ему было интересно, — но вместо этого быстро и уверенно шел вперед.

Еще ему хотелось обнять человека, который только что умер. Узнать хотя бы, почему. Но он должен был продолжать ненавидеть, поэтому шел, не оглядываясь.

Они, не сговариваясь, спрятались в дальнем зале. Всегда были похожи друг на друга, всегда понимали друг друга, кроме того дня, когда Оскар принял свою судьбу. Оберштайн же шел против судьбы. Шел ли? Если оказался здесь.

Официантка подала кофе и пирожные: черника, ежевика, взбитые сливки. Хрустящее безе, уравновешенное кислинкой ягод — баланс и гармония. Оскару понравилось. Оберштайну, наверное, тоже. Он сначала отломил кусочек и попробовал — скорее, из вежливости, а потом, незаметно для самого себя, съел все.

— Тут невозможно поправиться. Мы останемся такими, какие есть, — улыбнулся Оскар. — Возьмите еще одно.

— Вы все это время были в сознании? — Оберштайн с недоверием посмотрел на пустую тарелку.

— Нет, я проснулся незадолго до вашего прихода. Это значит, что мы с вами не договорили.

— Вы со мной, или я с вами? — Оберштайн сложил руки на коленях как прилежный ученик.

— Не знаю. И даже не знаю, хочу ли узнавать. Что, если все просто закончится?

Неслышно подошедшая официантка поставила перед Оберштайном вазочку с мороженым. Оскар понял, что тоже не отказался бы от сладкого, желательно от ферментированного винограда.

— Будет так, как будет. И никак иначе, — улыбнулась официантка, прислушалась и, поняв, что пришли новые посетители, быстро вышла в первый зал.

— Почему вы умерли так рано? — спросил Оскар, размазывая крем по тарелке. Ему хотелось узнать, пусть спрашивать было не совсем прилично.

— Почему вы подняли мятеж и тоже умерли? Вы ведь младше меня, — парировал Оберштайн.

— Вы не хотели бы все изменить?

— Узнав, что меня ждете именно вы? — по лицу Оберштайна скользнула тень усмешки. — Не думаю, что от этого разговора есть прок. Я принял решение и следовал ему. Расскажите лучше, что вы знаете об этом мире. Я понял только то, что тут хорошая кухня.

— Я сам знаю не много. У меня есть дом. Не знаю, как он выглядит, но смогу найти. Вы… — Оскар запнулся, — первое время вам придется пожить со мной. Тут не принято ночевать на улице, и я не знаю, куда вы еще можете пойти. Я чувствую, переживаю, ощущаю себя живым, если угодно. И вместе с тем я знаю, что я мертв. Мы можем исследовать мир. Возможно, даже по одиночке.

К концу фразы голос Оскара дрогнул. Мысль остаться одному показалась ужасающей. Оберштайн мог прямо сейчас, осознав, что свободен, встать и уйти, лишь бы не видеть постылого, ненавистного лица. Признаваться в этой слабости было нельзя, поэтому Оскар старательно продолжил размазывать по тарелке крем.

Оберштайн мороженое даже пробовать не стал, и оно обиженно таяло. Оскар бы не отказался утешить мороженое, но есть из чужой посуды было неприлично.

— Покажите мне дом, — в фразе содержались и вопрос, и ответ.

Испытав ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, что они снова могут не говорить, Оскар встал и проследовал к выходу. 

Окрик настиг его почти у самой двери. Сердце сжалось, и впервые за долгое время Оскар почувствовал страх. Райнхард был прекрасен в гневе. Ослепленный, Оскар не сразу увидел Кирхайса. И не скажешь: «Ах, если бы Кирхайс был жив». Вот он, стоит во плоти немного растерянной скалой. Как быстро забывается, каким высоким был человек и каким юным. Остальные постарели, кажется, не на пять, а на добрый десяток лет.

Райнхард, не стесняясь, приказывал самому ненавистному офицеру Рейхсфлота защищаться, оправдываться, что не остался жить. Спрашивал и не хотел слушать. Не видел, сколько боли причиняют его вопросы. Может быть, Оскар чувствовал за себя, может быть, действительно — за другого. Но когда ты умер, когда ничего нельзя изменить, так ли правильно обвинять человека в принятом решении? Чтобы он знал, что и за гранью будет ненавидим.

Прикоснуться хотелось нестерпимо, но вдруг Райнхард заметил его.

Он не видел даже, что слова про Бергергрюна не достигли цели. Это Кирхайс помрачнел, не Оскар. Оскар только удивился, что сам не узнал у Оберштайна про Миттермайера. Но казалось настолько незыблемым, что он жив, что только сейчас, увидев, насколько бесконтрольно-яростным бывает Райнхард, Оскар засомневался. Поэтому и оказался не готов к вопросу про Лютца. Они ведь оба воины. И любой из адмиралов поступил бы так же — защищать ценой собственной жизни, ценой всего. О чем им было говорить? Почему они должны были встретиться — здесь? Лютц не заслужил такого посмертия.

Поэтому Оскар поклонился. Так можно было не смотреть в глаза и не пытаться быть равным. Хлесткий приказ стал освобождением.

Райнхард прошел к своему месту, а Оберштайн так и стоял. Оскару пришлось дотронуться до его рукава, чтобы пробудить.

— Давайте сначала пройдем по городу, — тихо сказал Оскар, сворачивая, куда глаза глядят. 

Все равно дом он видел — ровным ясным свечением. Зная направление, дойти было бы не трудно.

Молча они сворачивали с улицы на улицу, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Последняя улица стала дорогой, выходящей из города в выросшие рядом горы. Оскар не видел их толком раньше — или просто они появились специально для них.  
Оберштайн упрямо шел вверх по каменистой тропинке. Песок пылью оседал на его ботинках, а кустарник, растущий вдоль дороги, цеплялся за плащ.

Оскар снял свой и перекинул на руку, а потом и вовсе расстегнул китель. Было жарко. Если бы был живым, то мучительно хотел бы пить. Сейчас же испытывал только усталость и досаду, что их обувь подходит коридорам флагманов, но не горным тропам.

Когда Оберштайн замер на очередной развилке, Оскар, не мешкая, свернул вправо. Теперь был его черед указывать путь.

Он бы хотел дойти до развалин укреплений, показавшихся за поворотом, и посмотреть на город. Велик ли он?

Дорога оказалась еще тяжелее, чем думал Оскар. Зато свежий порыв ветра выдул из головы все лишние мысли. 

Остатки стены были выщерблены и покрыты плющом. Ничего интересного. Жалкий повод убежать от себя. Оберштайн замер, глядя на город и блестящую чашу моря за ним. Оскар встал рядом, не смея повернуть лицо, чтобы увидеть, как ветер треплет седые пряди и норовит сорвать плащ, стянуть за него вниз, волоча по камням, чтобы насладиться падением.

Оберштайн смотрел на черепичные крыши так долго, что Оскару стало страшно. Вдруг не ветер будет виной, а Оберштайн сам решит сейчас шагнуть вниз, чтобы умереть еще раз, теперь навсегда. Оскар встал перед ним, чувствуя, как площадка готова осыпаться под его ногами. Слишком близко к краю.

— Пора возвращаться. Я обещал показать вам дом.

Ветер швырнул Оберштайну прядь волос прямо в глаза, и Оскар бездумно отвел ее рукой и заправил за ухо. Сердце вдруг начало колотиться как бешеное, пальцы засаднило. 

— Пойдемте, — сказал Оскар, чувствуя, что ему изменил голос. Слово вышло каркающим, некрасивым, но Оберштайн посмотрел на него и сделал шаг назад, давая возможность отойти с края.

Обратный путь оказался не менее тяжелым. Они чуть не заблудились — тропинки отказывались идти по прямой — и долго шли по пустеющим вечерним улицам.

— Мне кажется, или тут дни короче? — спросил Оберштайн.

— Похоже, но я не знаю наверняка.

Дверь открылась, стоило Оскару повернуть ручку, хотя он точно знал, что никого другого она бы не впустила.

Он с наслаждением бросил грязный плащ на пол в прихожей. Ему хотелось переодеться и больше не надевать форму. Оберштайн же повесил свой на вешалку и несколько раз отряхнул, пытаясь избавиться от колючек и песка.

— Ванные комнаты на втором этаже. Они примыкают к спальням.

— Да, я хотел бы принять душ.

Оберштайн пошел наверх спокойный, будто всю жизнь прожил в этом доме. Оскар же осмотрел гостиную, переставил подсвечники, погладил по листку срезанные розы. Они были мертвы, но стояли яркие и благоухающие. Только после этой попытки познакомиться с домом, Оскар поднялся наверх и с наслаждением сунул голову под горячую воду.

Одиночество спальни не казалось привлекательным, а в гостиную спускаться не хотелось. Постояв немного в центре спальной, Оскар наугад открыл шкаф. В нем было вино и пара бокалов. Все что нужно для хорошего вечера. 

Оберштайн не сразу отозвался на стук. Оскару пришлось немного постоять в коридоре, но потом его все же пустили. Оберштайн стоял посреди комнаты в пижаме. На белой ткани резвились щенки далматинцев. Решив, что нужных слов, чтобы выразить удивление, он все равно не найдет, Оскар протянул бутылку.

— Мне кажется, что сегодня знаменательный день, за который стоит выпить.

— Вы не привыкли пить в одиночестве? — поинтересовался Оберштайн, совершенно не смущенный пижамой. 

В его лице читалось некоторое любопытство, поэтому, заметив в углу зеркало, Оскар мельком посмотрел на себя. Только после этого он осознал, что завернут в одно лишь полотенце. Ситуация была донельзя двусмысленной, но отступать было поздно. 

— Как вы думаете, что вы не успели сказать мне, а я вам? — спросил Оскар, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Оказалось, что сесть можно только на постель. Ни стола, ни стульев в комнате не было.

— Я должен сказать вам, что… — Оберштайн замялся.

— Не торопитесь. У нас впереди целая бутылка — возможно, и не одна — и вся ночь. И вся смерть. Не правда ли?

Вместо ответа Оберштайн наполнил бокалы.

Оскар не знал, сколько вина они выпьют сегодня, но ночевать в свою комнату он не пойдет. Уж лучше узкая гостевая кровать, чем одиночество. 

***  
Проснулся Оскар от позорного падения на пол. Это было неожиданно, обидно и как-то постыдно. Последним из воспоминаний ушедшего вечера было, что на спине он точно никогда не заснет.

Руку неприятно тянуло, то есть, скорее всего, ему ее все же отлежали.

Чувствовал себя Оскар неприлично бодро, но все равно первым делом пошел на кухню. Там приятно пахло свежим кофе.

— Мне кажется, или продукты возникают сами собой, стоит мне только захотеть?.. — неуверенно спросил Оберштайн, не отрывая взгляд от турки.

— Можем проверить, если хотите, но готовить я не умею, — Оскар решил сразу расставить все точки над i.

— У вас достаточно времени, чтобы научиться, — Оберштайн был настолько серьезен, что Оскар не смог понять, шутит он или нет.

Вместо ответа Оскар сосредоточился и представил себе ветчину в холодильнике, а в шкафу свежий хлеб. Они нашлись на ожидаемых местах, поэтому на завтрак они ели бутерброды.

— Вам стоит спать в своей постели, — сказал Оберштайн, после того как кофе был допит.

Оскар обмер. Никакой достойный ответ в голову не приходил. Оберштайн пристально всмотрелся в его лицо и добавил: 

— У вас же двуспальная кровать в комнате, насколько я понял.

— Наверное, — Оскар пожал плечами. Ему вдруг стало все равно, как выглядит кровать в его комнате. Пусть и спальный мешок. Какая разница, если спишь один?  
Оскар не чувствовал себя влюбленным и уж тем более не воспринимал себя любящим. Ему просто было нужно, чтобы этот человек с холодным электронным взглядом иногда давал себя обнять. Чтобы его можно было обнять, окружить собой и... Чтобы он знал — ничего страшного, если ты умер. Тут, по крайней мере, можно спокойно договорить: впереди вечность, чтобы молчать, или чтобы говорить, или чтобы просто спать, чувствуя плечом тяжесть чужой головы.

Никакой романтической чуши, цветов или покоренных галактик. Никакого быта, никаких "приносить стакан воды”. Оскару было бы достаточно просто знать, что с Оберштайном все в порядке, что никто не кричит на него, захлебываясь в собственной ярости. В конце концов, Оберштайн не рядовой, чтобы на него так повышать голос.  
И это Оскар тот, кто ждал. Кто не мог исчезнуть, не дождавшись. А значит, он, наверное, имеет право. Осталось только понять, на что именно. Чтобы это можно было потребовать. 

Оберштайн вздохнул как-то театрально, нарочито тяжело. Встал из-за стола и подошел, заставив Оскара смотреть на себя снизу вверх. Это было неприятно. Оскар не мальчик на побегушках, чтобы сидеть вот так, задрав голову.

— Мне показалось невежливым говорить напрямик, что я предпочел бы спать в более широкой постели. 

Глубокий дразнящий поцелуй начисто лишил Оскара воли. После него казалось единственно верным срочно подняться на второй этаж и опробовать, насколько удобна «хозяйская» кровать.

К огромному сожалению Оскара, Оберштайн был безжалостен. Он очень спокойно заявил, что сейчас они пойдут смотреть город. Оскар даже догадывался, кого именно Оберштайн захочет смотреть. Самого его встреча с Райнхардом совершенно не прельщала. 

***

К огромному облегчению Оскара, в шкафу нашлась гражданская одежда достойного качества. Поэтому и по городу они шли не завоевателями, а обычными жителями. Оберштайн шел быстро, совершенно не интересуясь ни причудливой лепниной домов, ни витринами, ни людьми.

Его вела цель, и Оскару оставалось только следовать, не сбавляя шаг, чтобы случайно не потеряться. Они прошли мимо главной площади и вышли на берег моря. Сначала Оскар не поверил своим глазам — мальчишки, бегающие по берегу, просто не могли быть императором и самым верным его вассалом, но золотую гриву Райнхарда не узнать было невозможно. Он подвернул штанины, камзол валялся на камне, а сам он играл в догонялки с морем. Море выигрывало. 

Оскар бы предпочел остаться наверху, чтобы не потревожить детскую радость своего императора, но Оберштайн решительно начал спускаться. Хотел договорить сам или хотел, чтобы Райнхард и Оскар поговорили хотя бы здесь?

Если ему было интересно, почему Оскар поднял мятеж, то мог бы спросить напрямую. Правда, тогда он не скоро дождался бы ответа. Оскар не знал, что сказать.

Если бы не закатанные по колено, но все равно намокшие штаны, было бы легко поверить, что перед ними повелитель обитаемой части вселенной. Штаны все портили. Оскар разглядывал щиколотки, стараясь отвлечься. Он догадывался, что этим вызывал необъяснимое раздражение у всех, кроме Райнхарда. Но это было проще, чем смотреть ему в глаза и начинать свое сбивчивое объяснение: «Я проснулся утром и подумал, что вы любите воевать, я люблю воевать, а на столе донесение про то, как поезда вовремя приходят. Еще и Лютц. С ним вообще неудобно получилось. Так что я психанул».

— Ройенталь! Оберштайн! — Райнхард ткнул в них пальцем так яростно, что Оскар вздрогнул. — Вы верите в призраков?

Искоса посмотрев на Кирхайса, Оскар позволил себе расслабиться. Похоже, Райнхард переключился на более интересные вещи, чем перетряхивание грязного белья первого предателя его династии.

Кирхайс благостно улыбался. За истекшую ночь он успел поверить и в призраков, и в эльфов, и в честных политиков. Во всех тех фантастических тварей, которых так ценил Райнхард.

Косой взгляд в сторону Оберштайна показал, что тот начинает верить, по крайней мере, в призраков. Сердце Оскара кольнула ревность — в него никто и никогда не верил, — но пришлось кивнуть, соглашаясь. В конце концов, с того момента, как Оскар отдал Райнхарду свою верность, жить стало только интереснее. Смерть тоже обещала быть захватывающей. 

***

Император Александр-Зигфрид медленно выдохнул через нос. Церемонию они репетировали, и не раз. Все было продумано до мелочей: мать надевает на него корону, Мюллер накидывает мантию на плечи, Миттермайер передает скипетр.  
О тех сотнях, которые будут смотреть, Александр-Зигфрид старался не думать. Ему важно было прочитать без запинки присягу, не оступиться по дороге к трону, изящно сесть и постараться не моргать хотя бы на половине фотографий. Желательно еще, чтобы от вспышек не заслезились глаза, но Феликс утверждал, что влажный блеск придаст взгляду ярости и целеустремленности.

Сам Феликс будет стоять в первом ряду, просто сильно сбоку, чтобы морально поддержать. Он не более чем один из приближенных к императору «не дворян». По совместительству лучший друг, но это уже детали, которые не обсуждались. 

Александр-Зигфрид склонил голову перед матерью, прочувствовал, как корона пытается прибить его к полу — в ней было не меньше полутора килограммов.  
Плечи украсил плащ, отороченный горностаем, Александр-Зигфрид улыбнулся всем репортерам одновременно и особенно оператору, после чего неторопливо развернулся, чтобы подойти к трону.

Вокруг трона стояла толпа: его величество император Райнхард, по совместительству отец Александра-Зигфрида, и его лучший друг Зигфрид Кирхайс стояли по правую сторону от трона. Злые языки поговаривали, что Кирхайс был больше чем другом, но Александр-Зигфрид никогда в это не лез.

С другой стороны от трона стояли первый предатель династии Лоэнграмм, он же отец Феликса, и человек, умерший с Райнхардом в один день, потому что так сложились звезды. Говорили о нем мало, но Александр-Зигфрид умел быть очень любопытным.  
Некстати вспомнились и мятеж, и предсмертные слова отца, что править должен достойный. Почему именно эта четверка явилась ему в день совершеннолетия, Александр-Зигфрид думать не хотел. Беглый взгляд на Феликса дал понять, что тот тоже их видит. Напугать его так, чтобы вся кровь отлила от лица, было ну очень непросто. 

Хотя, похоже, Оскару фон Ройенталю хватило одного гневного взгляда, чтобы отрок вытянулся по стойке смирно, а ведь тот даже в училище не ходил, выбрав скользкий путь финансовой грамотности.

Александр-Зигфрид бы многое отдал, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на мать и Миттермайера, но надо было идти к трону, окруженному мертвецами. Только Кирхайс улыбался доброжелательно, да спокойствие Оберштайна можно было бы счесть одобрением. 

За шаг до трона они исчезли, но что-то подсказывало Александру-Зигфриду, что они еще встретятся.

Миттермайер медленно поднялся к трону и, глубоко поклонившись, протянул на вытянутых руках футляр со скипетром. Император Александр-Зигфрид официально вступил в свои права.


End file.
